


Patalouda

by farewellruinsofthemoon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farewellruinsofthemoon/pseuds/farewellruinsofthemoon
Summary: The Warrior of Light catches a cold and Alphinaud is fortunately available to help.





	Patalouda

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this not in fragments?
> 
> Because! I want it to be! Also its a vague sequel to sharing

"Are... you sure you have no need of my help?"

Alphinaud froze, ears twitching at the sound of the Warrior of Light's weak voice. The Warrior, covered almost completely by the blanket on their shoulders, looked almost as if they she were playing a ghost. She sniveled and approached closer, although not so close to infect him with her illness.

"Honestly, pray return to your bed and stay there," Alphinaud insisted, hastily pulling on her blanket and moving her as gently as he could. "What are you even doing up? Did I not tell you to remain and heal as I tended to your needs? Please, I can do this much at least," he scolded, tone exhausted.

"But you've been working so hard," the Warrior protested as she climbed into her sickbed and pouted like a child. "I feel terrible that you have to wait on me hand and foot while I recover... I cannot believe I of all people have come down with a common cold," She groaned, clutching her blanket fiercely. Alphinaud lifted them up and put a new wet cloth on her feverish forehead, tutting under his breath.

"This is nothing, really. I volunteered on my own and if I did not want to help you, I would have simply handed you over to someone else," he fluffed her pillow as he said this. The Warrior frowned, yet accepted his doting without further complaint. "Now, will you wait patiently and recover, or will you continue to protest?" He teased, smiling at the Warrior's grimace.

"I suppose you've my full trust," The Warrior muttered, though she was mostly feeling too faint to argue against staying in bed all day. Alphinaud knew what he was doing... possibly. "Are you... going to make me stew? Like the one Ysayle used to make," She wistfully remembered the warmth of the fire and the smells and the people they were with. She briefly wondered, did Ysayle ever catch a cold? Did she have Marcechamp to look after her, or did the Heretics fret over her every move like Alphinaud did when he first arrived at the Warrior's home?

"...Actually, I believe I do remember the recipe," Alphinaud spoke up, face pensive. "I think it would be best for someone with a sickness. Although, I cannot claim to be an expert in the culinary arts, and I can surely never measure up to Ysayle's standard... I will do my best, for you."

"Oh, do not say such a thing. I am sure it will taste just fine, and if she were here... Ysayle would be very glad," The Warrior said kindly, patting him on the head as he did his signature pose of looking down and holding his fist to his chin. Alphinaud smiled back at her, as he left to make use of her kitchen.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"I am... so sorry," Alphinaud began, covering his face in his hands. The Warrior stared at the mysterious concoction in front of her, purplish in coloring and bubbling with what seemed to be... slime. "I did everything correctly! At least, I am quite sure that I did... and yet, all of it was for naught. I cannot, in good conscious, feed you this!" he yanked the bowl from her tray and rushed out of the room. The Warrior could not suppress a chuckle at his frantic escape. Really, he should have told her he had no idea how to make the stew. It was the thought that counted, but if she were to tell him that, she had a feeling it would just depress him more.

Alphinaud returned after some time, head low and feet dragging. The tray in his hands once again contained a bowl of stew, this time much more normal and not nearly as horrific as what he had attempted to make. "I... went to the housing district to find a real culinarian. Apologies for the immense delay," he mumbled, looking much like a scolded puppy.

"I truly did think I remembered the way she did it, but it seems my memories are getting further muddled as the years go on," Alphinaud sighed, moving a chair to sit at the Warrior's bedside. She took her bowl and laughed softly into her spoon. Alphinaud was likely not going to let go of this any time soon. "Mayhaps I should head down to Tailfeather one day and learn the true recipe. It would be nice to see how they are doing, and to... honor Ysayle."

"...I will come too, when I feel better. It would be nice to visit Ishgard once again," she replied, patting his hand soothingly. Alphinaud closed his eyes and nodded, memories flashing of their time there. Was hot cocoa too much for a sick person? That, he knew for sure he could make. "Oh! We could make it a date and everything."

"P-pardon me?" Alphinaud squeaked, eyes going wide. Talking about dates so suddenly...even after all the time they've spent together, he really could never tell what she was thinking. "I-I will not deny the thought is... pleasant. However, you must become hale and hearty before we make any plans. Please, do not push yourself unnecessarily," he smoothed her hair as she hummed.

"Of course! I will feel right as rain soon enough," The Warrior replied cheerily. "My thanks for you going out of your way to get me stew. You really are so kind to me, Alphinaud," she finished, and politely handed him her tray. Alphinaud beamed at the praise, and shook his head with a grin.

"I keep telling you not to speak so highly of me. Consider this a thank you from me as well, for all the times you had to listen to my every demand when we first met," He pulled at his sleeve, smile turning briefly strained before returning to his usual. "More besides, it feels good to know the Warrior of Light also comes down with a cold from time to time."

"Ahh, please do not remind me of that," The Warrior complained half-heartedly, giggling as she buried her face into the pillow. "Shock and horror! The Warrior of Light is possibly as mortal as the rest of the population! The Mythril Eye is on the case as we speak," she joked. Alphinaud sighed, more amused than anything.

"Really? I thought you were a lifelike Magitek creation this whole time. Color me surprised! I kid, I kid, do not glare at me like that."

"The real Magitek creation here is you with all your complicated words!"

"Truly? I will have to break the news to my family, then."

"What to do... I cannot defeat this enemy."

This back and forth banter continued way into the evening. Alphinaud greatly appreciated the fact the Warrior's bright smile did not diminish in the slightest, and prayed that he could keep on her face forever. The Warrior thought the same of him.

* * *

 

"Are you going to sleep like that?" The Warrior anxiously looked at Alphinaud, who laid on top of her blanket next to her. He had changed clothes to sleepwear, but the fact he was sleeping next to her at all worried her greatly. "What if you were to catch my cold? I have plenty of beds in storage..."

"I do not mind the dangers," Alphinaud said dismissively. "There is indeed a greater chance of me catching something, but your comfort is my greatest priority right now. I recover very quickly from any illnesses, in any case. Strangely, I feel particularly reckless this night."

"But I do not wish for you to fall ill in the first place," The Warrior scowled at him in an attempt to sway him to leaving. It had little effect, and he merely shrugged his shoulders at her in response. "Alphinaud! Why must you be so stubborn at the oddest of times," She grumbled.

"Call it a trait of the Leveilleurs. The only thing that could get me to leave your side is..." He furrowed his brow and thought deeply. What could get him to leave her side? Short of a disaster, nothing sprung readily to mind. "Nothing? Nothing at all comes to me. Therefore, you are going to have to accept your fate."

"...Well, if you say so. You forfeit any right to complain when you fall sick, though," she sniffed. Alphinaud chuckled in reply, which deepened her pout. "I think you are enjoying this a tad too much, you know," she made a point of shifting on her side to face the wall.

"Yes, yes. You are absolutely correct as usual," he wrapped his arms around her from behind, snuggling his face into her neck. She froze, brain taking a while to catch up to reality. "Oh, please excuse me. I sleep better with something in my arms," she could practically _feel_ the wide grin on his face.

"Sometimes you can be _so_ insufferable," The Warrior muttered, before quieting down. She did not dislike it. Not at all. Alphinaud's soft breathing so close to her was very comforting in its own way, and she began to drift to sleep, dreaming of the night sky in the Churning Mists. The next morning, she vaguely remembered Ysayle's voice teasing her in her dream, but could not for the life of her recall what, as she woke with a start.

Because Alphinaud had sneezed right next to her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy~


End file.
